


Tierische Mithilfe

by Hekate1308



Category: Tatort, tatort münster - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fernsehkoch!Boerne, M/M, Tierpfleger!Thiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 07:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: Karl-Friedrich Boerne, Haubenkoch, Koryphäe des guten Geschmacks und, auch wenn er es selbst sagte, Liebling der Fernsehzuschauer, war schon vor Jahren zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass Fernsehproduzenten eine Plage waren, und seine Meinung würde sich so bald nicht ändern, wenn er diesem Neuen noch länger zuhören musste.„Eine Kochsendung im lokalen Tiergarten“ sagte er, darauf bedacht, dass seine Abneigung der Idee gegenüber deutlich zu hören war.AU, Fernsehkoch!Boerne, Tierpfleger!Thiel





	Tierische Mithilfe

**Author's Note:**

> Ich kann nicht die einzige sein, die nach dieser Folge auf dieses AU gewartet hat, richtig? ;P Hoffe es gefällt.

Karl-Friedrich Boerne, Haubenkoch, Koryphäe des guten Geschmacks und, auch wenn er es selbst sagte, Liebling der Fernsehzuschauer, war schon vor Jahren zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass Fernsehproduzenten eine Plage waren, und seine Meinung würde sich so bald nicht ändern, wenn er diesem Neuen noch länger zuhören musste.

„Eine Kochsendung im lokalen Tiergarten“ sagte er, darauf bedacht, dass seine Abneigung der Idee gegenüber deutlich zu hören war.

„Eine Sekunde, Chef“ fiel ihm seine Assistentin ins Wort. „Wir sollten uns zumindest anhören, was Herr Lott zu sagen hat –“

Wieder einmal versuchte sich Alberich als Friedensstifterin. Er unterdrückte den Zwang, seine Augen zu rollen.

„Denken Sie doch darüber nach, Herr Boerne“ grinste ihn Lott frech an. „Essen wie unsere besten vierbeinigen Freunde! Oder auch zweibeinig, ab und zu.“

„In diesem Fall benötigen sie wohl kaum meine Dienste; jeder kann auf dem Boden herumkriechen und Gras fressen.“

Alberich tart iohm auf den Fuß; sie meinte wohl, dass er dabei war, zu weit zu gehen.

Lott lachte nur. „Das mag sein, aber ich dachte mehr an Rezepte mit exotischen Zutaten.“

„Ich verwende viele exotische Zutaten“ erwiderte Boerne, nun schon etwas mehr als nur leicht pikiert. Hatte dieser Mensch je auch nur eine seiner Sendungen gesehen?

„Und jetzt stellen Sie sich vor, wie gut sich das im Zoo machen würde!“

Er seufzte. Das würde noch eine längere Diskussion werden.

* * *

Am Ende des Meetings stürmte Boerne so schnell es ging aus der Tür hinaus. Eine Frechheit, ihm mit seinem Vertrag zu kommen! Menschenhandel war immerhin schon seit Jahren illegal, und er war ja kein Fußballer, den man einfach verkaufen konnte, wenn es einem passte.

„Chef, jetzt warten Sie doch einmal –“ Alberich gab sich Mühe, ihm zu folgen. „Vielleicht ist die Idee doch gar nicht so schlecht.“

Er schnaubte. „Kochen im Zoo? Denken Sie alleine an die Hygienevorschriften…“

„Sie wissen genauso gut wie ich, dass Sie niemanden wirklich bekochen wenn sie auf Sendung gehen.“

„Darum geht es nicht! Was ist mit meinem Ruf?“

„Ich bin mir ziemlich, dass Herr Lott daran gedacht hat.“

Sie hatten Boernes Sportwagen erreicht. Er dreht sich zu ihr um. „Was soll das bitte heißen?“

„Das soll heißen, dass Sie als etwas… nun… unnahbar gelten.“

„Und die Viecher zu streicheln soll das besser machen?“

„Menschen mögen Tiere.“

„Manche von uns bevorzugen mehr intellektuell stimulierende Gesellschaft“ erklärte er im Brustton der Überzeugung.

„Es wäre trotzdem gute Publicity.“

Er war zwar seit Jahren der Meinung, dass sein Werk für sich selber sprechen sollte, aber Alberich hatte ihn noch nie schlecht beraten, und er hatte noch den Vertrag.

Es sah so aus, als würde er in den sauren Apfel beißen müssen.

* * *

Er musste zugeben, dass die Direktorin sehr professionell war. „Ich nehme an, Sie kennen sich mit Fernsehaufnahmen aus, also werde ich Sie nicht mit irgendeinen Anweisungen in dieser Hinsicht belästigen.“

„Ich weiß das zu – “

„Auf der anderen Seit“ fuhr sie fort, wobei sie ihm einen scharfen Blick zuwarf, „Dies ist ein Zoo, und cih erwarte, dass die Tiere gut behandelt werden.“

Da er nicht vor hatte, länger als unbedingt nötig mit irgendeinem Tier in Berührung zu kommen, war diese Warnung wohl kaum notwendig, aber er fing Alberichs Blick auf und verbiss sich jedweden Kommentar. Stattdessen nickte er bloß.

Die Direktorin – Klemm, jetzt erinnerter er sich wieder, Direktorin Klemm – steckte sich eine Zigarette an und fuhr fort, das Produktionsteam etwas skeptisch zu mustern.

Wenn diese Tortur nur so bald wie möglich vorbei wäre.

* * *

Es passierte während des Pinguin-Spazierganges – eine Tradition, auf die Boerne weder besonders Wert legte, noch eine, der er sich je selbst als Teilnehmer anschließen würde. Sie waren gerade dabei, vor dem Giraffengehege ein paar Szene zu drehen – er erklärte die Zubereitung von Akazienblüten, nicht einmal zu weit her geholt, da diese Pflanze bekanntermaßen das Grundnahrungsmittel der Giraffen herstellte – als plötzlich jemand gegen sein Bein stieß.

Irritiert blickte er nach unten um festzustellen, dass es sich nicht um ein verirrtes Kind, sondern einen sehr entschlossenen drein blickenden Pinguin handelte.

„Sandy!“ rief im nächsten Moment jemand, „Was machst du denn da?“

Boerne sah nach oben und bemerkte, dass die Kamera immer noch an war – wohl Alberichs Werk, um ihn freundlicher erscheinen zu lassen. Er selbst sah nicht ein, wieso er seinen neuen, teuren Anzug für einen Imagewandel riskieren sollte, und so war er damit beschäftigt zu versuchen, den Pinguin möglichst freundlich wegzuscheuchen, als ein etwas untersetzter Mann auf sie zueilte.

„Sandy!“ Ohne Boerne zu beachten, beugte er sich zu dem Pinguin hinunter. „Junge Dame, was sollte das? Normalerweise bleibst du doch immer bei den anderen…“

Boerne räusperte sich.

Der Mann sah auf und er musste schlucken; er hatte definitiv nicht damit gerechnet, dass der Zoowärter – als solcher war er anhand seiner Jacke leicht zu identifizieren – derart blaue Augen hatte. „Ihr ist doch nichts passiert?“

„Nein, außer dass sie unsere Dreharbeiten gestört hat.“

Unfreundlicher weise, fand zumindest Boerne, schien der Mann deswegen nicht besorgt. Ganz im Gegenteil. „Na, dann sehen die Zuschauer wenigstens mal etwas richtig Hübsches, nicht wahr, Sandy?“

Er hob sie ganz einfach hoch und sie schmiegte sich in seine Arme. Boerne nahm an, dass die meisten Menschen den Anblick ganz niedlich gefunden hätten. „Komm, wir lassen die hier ihre Arbeit machen; du gehörst ohnehin zurück ins Gehege.“

Und so ließ er ihn da einfach stehen, ihn, Karl-Friedrich Boerne, ohne ihn auch nur noch einmal anzusehen. Ihm wurde erst klar, dass er ihn anstarrte, als Alberich leise „Chef!“ rief.

Er tat sein Bestes, sich wieder auf das Rezept zu konzentrieren.

Diese verdammten blauen Augen. Solche hatten es ihm immer schon angetan gehabt.

* * *

Nach den Dreharbeiten bestand Alberich darauf, dass er sich etwas mit den Fans unterhielt, die sich im Laufe der Stunden eingefunden hatten – also ertrug er es, Autogramme zu geben und ließ ein paar Selfies mit sich machen, die ohne Frage bald auf Twitter, Facebook und anderen sozialen Medien auftauchen würden.

Doch als er den letzten Verehrer verabschiedete und sich umdrehte, sah er keinen aufmunternden oder ihn ob seiner Geduld bewundernden Blick seiner Assistentin; stattdessen saß sie mit dem Kameramann auf der nächsten Bank. Sie sahen sich etwas auf Alberichs Handy an und waren offensichtlich bemüht, sich das Lachen zu verbeißen.

„Was gibt es denn?“ fragte er, als er sich zu ihnen gesellte. Immerhin hatte er seine Arbeit getan, er verdiente es auch, unterhalten zu werden.

Alberich sah auf. „Oh, nichts, Chef…“

Er rollte mit den Augen. „Natürlich, sie starren beide auf einen dunklen Bildschirm und lachen“. Er nahm ihr das Handy aus der Hand.

Twitter. Er hatte noch nie viel mit dieser online-Tratschseite anfangen können, aber seinen Fans schien es zu gefallen, und Alberich managte ohnehin sein Konto.

Sie war allerdings nicht dabei, irgendwelche Nachrichten zu schreiben, sondern die von anderen zu lesen; jemand hatte ein Foto von Boerne und dem Tierpfleger mit Sandy der Pinguindame hochgeladen.

Sobald er den Thread las, verstand er, wieso Alberich sich so amüsiert hatte, auch wenn er es ganz und gar nicht zum Lachen fand.

_Wer sagt es zuerst?_

_Der Pinguin ist so niedlich omg_

_Das sind aber blaue Augen ^__^_

_Mein Lieblingsfernsehkoch hat einen neuen Anzug :D schaut super aus_

_DA KNISTER’S ABER GEWALTIG_

_ICH DACHTE SCHON NIEMAND SAGT ES ASASJDASHDHASJHC_

„Sehr witzig. Man könnte doch meinen, die Leute hätten Besseres zu tun“ sagte er und gab ihr das Handy zurück.

„Jetzte seien Sie nicht so, es macht ihnen Spaß und es ist gut für ihr Image.“

Boerne beschloss, dass er dieses Gerede von seinem Image satt hatte.

* * *

Nachdem der Tag nun endlich – endlich – vorbei war, hatte er sich entschlossen, noch ein paar Schritte zu gehen – irgendwelche Vorteile musste es schließlich auch mit sich bringen, dass der Zoo mittlerweile geschlossen war und er so nicht mehr von Menschen umringt war.

„Immer noch da?“ unterbrach plötzlich dieselbe Stimme seinen Gedankengang, die noch vor kurzem nach einem Pinguin gerufen hatte.

Er drehte sich um und stellte irritiert fest, dass die Augen des Tierpflegers tatsächlich so blau waren, wie er gedacht hatte. „Ja. Ich… mache hier nur noch einen kleinen Spaziergang.“ Dann starrte er auf das Tier, dass dem anderen immer noch hinterher lief. „Verbringt sie auch Zeit in ihrem Gehege?“

Er lachte. „Ich lass‘ Sandy nach Feierabend gerne noch ein bisschen herumspazieren. Normalerweise weicht sie mir nicht von der Seite. Keine Ahnung, wieso sie heute zu Ihnen gerannt ist.“

Boerne registrierte zum ersten Mal einen leichten Hamburger Dialekt in seiner Stimme. „Ich bin eben charismatisch“ erklärte er ihm.

Der Mann schnaubte. „Ach deswegen die ganzen Fans, die uns die Abreit schwer gemacht haben, schon klar. Nadeshda meinte, sie kochen im Fernsehen.“

„Ich muss schon sehr bitten, ich mache einiges mehr als das. Ich habe ein Fünf-Sterne –“

„Gibt’s da auch Pannfisch?“

„Pannfisch? Dieses… Resteverwerten?“ War der Mann jetzt wahnsinnig geworden? Es war Boerne durchaus klar, dass manche Hamburger viel von dem Zeug hielten, aber hatte er ihm nicht gerade gesagt –

„Mir schmeckt’s“ erklärte er trotzig; Boerne fiel der Name Thiel an seiner Jacke auf, und er fragte sich, wieso er sich überhaupt noch mit ihm unterhielt, als Sandy zu ihm watschelte und ihn ansah.

„Und ich dachte, Vögel paaren sich fürs Leben. Kleine Verräterin“ schollt Thiel sie, wobei er die Zuneigung in seiner Stimme aber nicht unterdrücken konnte.

Ein Hamburger Tierpfleger in Münster, der einen Pinguin mit auf seinen letzten Rundgang des Tages nahm und nichts von Haubenküche hielt. Sie hätten nicht weniger gemeinsam haben können.  

Höchste Zeit, dass er sich verabschiedete.

* * *

„Jetzt beruhigen Sie sich, wenn er keine Zeit mit Ihnen verbringen wollte, hätte er doch die Einladung gar nicht angenommen“ erklärte Alberich ihm, aber das half Boerne wenig. Er verstand immer noch nicht so ganz, wie sein Entschluss zu gehen sich an diesem Abend vor drei Tagen in eine Einladung in sein Restaurant verwandelt hatte; und er konnte auch nicht abstreiten, dass er etwas nervös war.

Dabei passte doch Frank Thiel – nachdem er etwas überrascht sein Angebot angenommen hatte, war er endlich mit seinem vollen Namen rausgerückt – so gar nicht zu ihm.

Es mussten diese blauen Augen sein. Vielleicht konnte er sich heute endlich daran gewöhnen und sein Leben weiterleben wie bisher. Vielleicht.

„Hören Sie auf, hier alle verrückt zu machen und gehen Sie sich umziehen. Sie wollen doch für Frank nett aussehen, oder?“

Während er ihn bis zu seiner Einladung gesiezt hatte, hatte Frank Alberich sofort das Du angeboten, als sie gekommen war um zu sehen, wo Boerne blieb.

„Ich muss mir überhaupt keine Mühe geben, für irgendjemanden gut auszusehen“ erwiderte er etwas patzig. Und das Essen würde auch hervorragen werden. Es war ja immerhin von ihm selbst zubereitet.

„Ja, ja, schon verstanden.“ Alberich schob ihn aus seiner eigenen Küche hinaus. Also das ging wirklich – „Oder wollen Sie ihn warten lassen?“

Das, musste Boerne zugeben, war ein gutes Argument.

* * *

„Und?“ fragte er, sobald Frank sein Besteck beiseitegelegt hatte.

„Ja, war ganz gut.“

Nun konnte er seine Entrüstung aber nicht mehr verbergen. „Ganz gut? Was soll das denn bitte heißen? Nun gut, ich habe nicht alle möglichen Fischreste in einen Topf geworfen und zusammengekocht, aber –“

Thiel lachte. „Du lässt dich aber auch leicht aufziehen, was? In meinem Beruf lernt man, da vorsichtiger zu sein. Vor allem bei den Raubkatzen.“

„Soweit ich mich erinnere, warst du etwas sauer, weil Sandy so auf mich angesprochen hat.“

„Sandy ist ja auch eine äußerst bezaubernde Pinguindame und keine Löwin.“

Er nahm seine Hand und Boernes Wut verpuffte. „Es war wirklich gut.“ Er schmunzelte. „Gibt’s auch Nachtisch?“

Boerne räusperte sich; seine Stimme klang etwas belegt. „Ja, ich habe –“

Frank küsste ihn.

Oh. Also so war das gemeint gewesen.

**Einige Zeit später**

Zu seinem Leidwesen mochte Frank „gute alte Hausmannskost“ immer noch besser als all die kulinarischen Kunstwerke, die Boerne regelmäßig für die Gäste seines Restaurants fabrizierte, aber zum Glück gab es Ausnahmen.

Wie an ihrem ersten Jahrestag, zum Beispiel. Immerhin hatte sie Lotts (zugegebenermaßen doch keine Schnaps-) Idee zusammengebracht, also aßen sie gebackene Akazienblüten zu dem Champagner, den Boerne sorgfältig ausgesucht hatte.

„Und? Hast du dich mittlerweile an die „Riesenvilla“ gewöhnt?“ fragte er ihn später, viel später. Sie lagen eng aneinander gepresst im Dunkeln.

Frank lachte. „Es geht so.“ Er was vor zwei Monaten eingezogen. „Weißt du was, ich werd‘ dir zeigen, wie gut ich mich daran gewöhnt habe.“

Boerne dachte, dass mit dem Beweis der darauffolgende Kuss gemeint war, doch stattdessen watschelte bei seinem nächsten Besuch im Zoo während des Pinguin-Spaziergangs Sandy auf ihn zu.

Um ihren Hals (selbstverständlich weit genug, damit sie sich nicht verletzte; Frank war ein ausgezeichneter Tierpfleger) hing ein Ring.


End file.
